Beyond what they see Sasunaru
by HowTroublesome12
Summary: Sasuke never left the leaf and his brother Itachi is back after prove innocent of the murder of there clan and is living with sasuke, there lives changes drastically and sasuke and Naruto are separated for a little while but it may help there relationship. Okay bad summary but it's my first time, this is Sasunaru no flames please BoyxBoy I'll rate this teen for now.
1. Prologue

Hi people, this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me :)

Ok for starters no flames and this is a Sasunaru flick if u don't like boy x boy then don't read you have been warned, I almost forgot, I DO NOT Own the Naruto characters

This story is about after the chuunin exams but Sasuke doesn't go to orochimaru but stays in Konoha after he finds out that his brother Itachi had to kill their clan by an order from the counsel but now he's back and this is how there lives changed.

Ages: Rookie 9- 19

Itachi-23

Sensei's- 34

Kyuubi- looks 21


	2. Chapter 1: the beginning

Naruto's POV

I was always the one left behind in the crowd, the only sign that they knew I existed was the menacing glares directed at me along with the words 'monster'. That was the life I lived before team 7, during that time it got a little better but it wasn't great always hiding behind a mask of fake happiness so that they knew I existed but it made me feel better to be around someone. That was until I found out I was in love with sasuke my rival at the age of 14 and I knew it would be disasterous if anlone found out cause one he's an uchiha and second he's the prodigy of the leaf with thousands of fan girls kissing the floor he walked on. 'so dead if they found out' but they never did and when itachi returned a year later the gap between me and sasuke increased. Hating myself I spent that year training heavly and that is how I ended up in this situation now.

I walked in to baa-chan's office only to see her sleeping on a pile of paper

So I swiftly walked over and... "WAKE UP!" I shouted in her ear

"geez gaki couldn't you have woken me up in a more normal fashion" she groaned out

I just smirked "and wheres the fun in that baa-chan"

She glared at me before sighing " whatever, I called you here because you have grown out of your chuunin coat long ago and I have requested you to be permoted to anbu, but its your choice what job you want to do out of them"

I nodded my head and thought for a second deciding that it would be better if I could stay away for a while I choose my new job

"I want to be a hunter nin"

(author note)

Phew that was hard trying to figure out this mess but it sure was fun any way please review


	3. Chapter 2: Goodbye for now, my love

continuation from where I left off

" hunter-nin!" tsunade yelled "why on earth would you choose that job!"

I stared at her coolly " because I wish to be, didnt u you say that I could choose what I wanted to be hokage-sama"

"I did but I didn't think you would choose that job!"

" I merely choose it cause I wish to leave the village for a while, that is all"

She stared at me for a second before sighing

" all right" and stamped my name on the hunter-nin spot " will you tell your team that your leaving the squad or do you wish for me to tell them" she asked

I had already begun to open the door but stopped not looking back " you will tell them" not waiting on a replay I walked out that door

I rushed to my apartment to get everything ready for my departure, making sure everything was tidy so that it didn't rot while I was away, before I want to sleep.

When I woke up my alarm was blaring into my ear

I groaned as I got out of my bed to go to the team seven meeting spot ( they still got sai)

I took my time getting their cause I knew it would be awhile before I would walk through town again but it went by to quickly for my taste cause just as it started team sevens meeting spot came into view.

Quickly I put on my mask and the rest of the way "Good Morning!" I yelled at the top of my lungs right next to them

Wincing at how loud I was everyone scold at me and I inwardly smirked

"Naruto Why Do You Have To Be So loud In The Mornings, You Idiot" Sakura screeched

I almost rolled my eyes she was still the same Sakura she was at the academy

After she calmed down she started clinging to sasuke again making my blood boil

It was like that until Kakashi showed up 2 hours later

" sorry I'm late I had to take care of a dolphin today his back was hurting and I..."

" liar!" Sakura yelled but I just smirked knowing Iruka-sensei wouldn't be walking straight for some time

Kakashi knowing he didn't hear me looked and saw my smirk, and smiled back well at least I think he smiled

On the way to the training ground I talked about whatever pointless thing I could come up with at the time before we got there

"okay Sakura your with me, sai today I want you to spare with sasuke, is that alright Naruto?"

I just smiled but on the inside I was depressed 'there goes my last spar with sasuke'

So I just sat down and watched everyone spar without me ' I knew I would be forgotten sooner or later but atleast they won't be able to tell I'm gone'

My eyes slowly filled with sadness as their fight progressed and when it was time to go I said my hidden goodbye " Goodbye everyone!" they all waved it off as a normal and left towards home but I wasn't going with them this time. " I hope we meet again" I added in a barely audible whisper and left towards the hokage tower for my mission list and equipment.

" I'm here hokage-sama" I said

She looked up hollowly as if she was hesitant to give me my stuff

"follow me" she finally said

She let me choose my weapon and how I would wear my leaf symbol, I choose to change it and put it on my gloves

Giving me my list of people and a hug but I didn't leave before I said this "could you not tell them about my promotion, i'm going to leave behind a clone and make it seem like i'm there but still tell them that the team will split" she nodded her head and I left out the gates of Konoha taking one last look before I left

"I love you, Sasuke"

(Author note)

Troublesome12: Ok that's it for today I think I almost got this down :)

(not!)

Troublesome12: hey who said that I'm still new and I think I did okay formy first few attempts, so :p

Troublesome12: anyway that's it for now Matta ne


	4. Chapter 3: he's gone

Hi ya I'm bored at the moment so I'll try to continue the story though it doesnt seem that great in my opinion. Anyway please review my work so I can have other opinions.

(continuation) this will be in third person

It's been three days since Narutos been seen and everyone was starting to get worried for the dobe.

'he's probably just playing a prank, or had some thing to do' Sakura said

"hn"

"well that maybe true"

" yea dickless is always playing pranks, so we shouldn't think to much on this"

Everyone thought that, that was reasonable so they continued training until a messenger hawk came by

As Kakashi read the letter his brows furrowed into a frown

"tsunade-sama wishes for us to meet her in her office" everyone nodded and rushed off towards the hokages tower.

'knock knock' walking in they said their respects and waited

" as you all have noticed Naruto has not been showing up for the past three days"

"yeah tsunade-sama, we've been wondering what's happened to the idiot" 'not that I mind he's always gotten in the way of me and my sasuke-kun's love for each other cha!'

" well I invited you here to inform you that uzumaki Naruto is no longer apart of team 7"

"What!" everyone yelled even sasuke was shocked "why!, shouldn't I have been informed about this ahead of time"

" Sorry Kakaskhi Naruto wished for me to inform you three days after he had left"

"...left?"

"yes he has been promoted to an anbu, and has chosen the job hunter-nin, much to my displeasure"

"anbu! That idiot!" Sakura screeched

Everyone else's jaws dropped ' since when was he that good?'

"he's weaker then sasuke-kun and we're all still chuunin!"

" Sakura, Naruto has been strong enough to beat all of you since he started that training last year" she bit back

" what kind of training?" Sasuke asked his eyes narrowed

" he wouldn't say, all I know is that whatever he did made his power increase drastically"

"I see" and stopped talking as if lost in thought

" Since I have told you will get your first mission as a smaller team, good luck"

They all nodded there heads and walked out to go tell everyone the news.


End file.
